


Of Dozing and Ice Cream

by dumings



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumings/pseuds/dumings
Summary: " Kiss me more first "





	Of Dozing and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fudgyjammy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/gifts).

Jiwon walked through the row of books in the university's library. It is a rare sight to see him in the library unless he was being forced by Donghyuk or a place for his nap. 

He doesn't expect to see anyone in the place he often occupied or lets say a place for him to sleep. Carefully, Jiwon approaches a boy with the jet black hair with his head on the library table. He cleared his throat to make his presence obvious but it seems the boy didnt take the notice and he slowly touched the boy's shoulder and Jiwon notice he is actually in a deep sleep. His long lashes, full eyebrows, beautiful nose that curved at the end and luscious lips that Jiwon doesnt seem to hide he is staring too long, a small smile carved on his plump lips. He made his way besides the boy and forget about his sole purpose of going there. 

He don't want to disturb the other male and starts playing with his phone. His next class is in 2 hours, and he doesn't have much thing to do. 10 minutes of scrolling through his Instagram feeds plus the tranquil atmosphere in the library doing it work on his heavy eyelids. He put down his phone and laid his head on the table, facing the boy. Jiwon take his time on admiring the beautiful boy that is still deep in his dreamland. " He must get all tired from all the works he had last night, he is always beautiful ", Jiwon whispers under his breath. 

The beautiful male's eyelids starts to flutter and Jiwon's dark orbs met an identical ones which sparkles watching the object of his happiness. " Good afternoon, pretty princess ", Jiwon greets his lover with the most love coated in his tone. The other male blushes a bit and sit upright, bringing his hands up stretching the tiredness away. " Shut up, Jiwon", Junhoe rolls his eyes but the small smile on his lips tell ing other story. He stands up from the chair he is sitting and looking at Jiwon he bit his lower lips, watching Jiwon quirking his right eyebrow confused with Junhoe's sudden activity. 

Junhoe's knees bumped with the knee of Jiwon and he bends over slightly, planting a small peck on Jiwon's lips a multiple times. Jiwon seems can't get enough of Junhoe makes a way for his hand to Junhoe's nape trying to get a decent kiss. Junhoe put his hand on his boyfriend's chest trying to pull away but Jiwon is faster circling his arms around Junhoe's small waist. Jiwon wasted no time and starts to kiss Junhoe, he misses his pretty boyfriend even though he was spending a little too much time inside Junhoe this morning on the hood of his car. They had it rough and quick just enough to make it bearable for the entire day. 

Jiwon deepened the kiss and Junhoe wraps his hand on Jiwon's neck to pull him closer. His thighs pressing softly on either side of the older male's hips. Parting his lips a little, Jiwon sweeping his tongue on his bottom lip. Junhoe groans when Jiwon massaging his tongue with his, continuing to savour each other's taste.

Jiwon is the first one to pull away, heaving a heavy breath. Junhoe leans forward to have for more and Jiwon found it endearing. He captured Junhoe's mouth again and he starts to find Junhoe's hand on his chest and intertwined their hands together, drawing circles on the back of his hands using his thumb. Junhoe smiles in the kiss and peck his georgous boyfriend's lips a few times before giving him and endless kiss in his face. Jiwon hugs the younger close to his chest, feeling the warmth when he saw the pretty eyes staring down at him with an angle like smile. 

" So, are we gonna stay here for the rest of the day or you going to treat me an ice-cream? You promised me , babe" Junhoe looks ethereal right now with his swollen lips, sparkling eyes and cheeks slightly pink. Jiwon kissed his knuckles and answered, " Isn't it too early for an ice-cream now? " , Junhoe starts to pout and hits Jiwon's chest lightly making Jiwon faking hurt by the harmless act. 

" You sucks"

Jiwon chuckles out of endearment. It is proven spending time with his boyfriend makes his day a lot better and all thanks to the adorable things the pretty male did. " Okay, what my princess wants, the princess gets", He added with a wink and reached out Junhoe's cheek, pinching the squishy cheek. Junhoe gives him the smile in which the his eyes disappear into crescent ones and all gummy smile. The sight just makes Jiwon feels like he accomplished anything.

" Hold on, you need to do something before you get your ice-cream", Jiwon teased. Junhoe scrunched his boopable nose, quirking his left eyebrow, asking Jiwon to proceed with what he said.

" Kiss me more first "

At that, Junhoe lets out a snort. Not wasting time, he pulls Jiwon closer to him and plants a kiss that make Jiwon's heartbeat faster. Their lips rubbing each other deliciously makes Jiwon wants to spend his entire day savouring his boyfriend's soft lips for the entire day. When Junhoe pulled away, Jiwon brings his fingers caressing the velvety skin and he leans down untill Jiwon's lips reached his forehead, planting an innocent kiss that resulting a small chuckle from the blushing male on top of him.

"There, so can I get my ice-cream now?", Jiwon grinned so hard his face might split into two. He pats Junhoe's butt asking him to stand up. Junhoe grabs his belonging and Jiwon grab Junhoe's hand and start his way to bring his lover to the ice-cream parlor down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, idk this is a product of something when i cant sleep its nothing much but thank you for reading <3 
> 
> to jammy ily love!!!


End file.
